Runner Girl
by Hope of Freedom
Summary: Beatrice was captured by Faeries when she was younger, now she is their messenger girl and soon finds herself falling into the Wizarding World and caught up in the war with Voldemor...
1. Chapter 1

HP/Valiant by Holly Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Valiant. Beatrice Runner is loosely based off of the character, Val, but is mostly an original character.

AN: I'm not sure where I'm going with this story…..I actually started this chapter awhile ago.  Enjoy.

"_I always loved running... it was something you could do by yourself, and under your own power. You could go in any direction, fast or slow as you wanted, fighting the wind if you felt like it, seeking out new sights just on the strength of your feet and the courage of your lungs."_

_-Jesse Owens _

Chappie 1:

Beatrice Runner sped down the streets of London, weaving in and out of crowds. Her long deep red hair was tied in a messy bun on her head as her agile limbs carried her through the city. She had a tan messenger bag strewn over her left shoulder. Her worn out brown shoes hit the rain puddles and splashed water up on her cargo pants.

Of course, Runner wasn't actually her surname; it was a name she obtained according to her profession. You see, Beatrice ran away from her abusive home when she was seven years old. She arrived in the London airport and snuck on a plane to New York City. She lived there as a "messenger" to a faerie called Ravus. Ravus was a troll faerie that lived in a hidden passageway in an underground subway station. He gave packages to Beatrice to deliver to other faeries across New York City. This was the first time he told Beatrice to deliver something to a faerie that didn't live in New York.

That brings us to where she is located now, London. Her job is to give a package to a faerie in…Diagon Alley? Where was she to find that? She stopped as she got out a paper with instructions on it.

_Beatrice, deliver parcel to Diagon Alley in London, England; you will take International Flight 052. When you arrive in London, go to Charing Cross Road. there you will see an old store that looks abandoned called The Leaky Cauldron. Go inside, you will find a bar. Be careful not to get caught for your true identity and do NOT tell anyone who you are. If they ask, tell them that you are from __Salem Witches' Institute__ and are visiting your Aunt and Uncle. They told you to meet them in Diagon Alley. You need to ask them how to enter because you have never been here before. Thank them and go into Diagon Alley. Go to the right and go down a dreary looking pathway that might have a few creepy people. Ignore them. If they bother you walk faster. If they won't leave you alone tell them to go screw themselves and leave quickly, don't draw attention. Enter the shop called Bartholomew's Shop of Dark Artifacts. Give the package to Bartholomew DIRECTLY. Make sure he gets it! When you are finished you may look around Diagon Alley a little but do NOT draw attention. Do NOT get into trouble. Afterwards, leave the Leaky Cauldron quickly and find a non-magical human hotel to stay at. I have provided the currency you will need. The following day, return to New York City with the plane ticket I have given you._

She did as instructed and found the pub in a few minutes after arriving at Charing Cross Road. Entering inconspicuously, she saw one bartender; a creepy fellow with wrinkles and a slightly bent back. She casually walked up to him.

"Excuse me sir, but I was told by my aunt to meet her in Diagon Alley and I'm not sure how to get in…" Beatrice drifted off.

"Of course miss, might I ask who you are? I can't just let anyone in," the bar-man said.

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm Faith Winters; I'm from Salem Witches' Institute. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle and was told to meet my aunt in Diagon Alley. If you would…"

"Yes of course miss, please follow me."

She did and was led to a brick wall. The bartender tapped it with his wand. Suddenly, the stones began to move to the side, forming a perfect archway. After thanking the bartender, Beatrice walked into the crowded streets, and would have blended in rather well if it had not been for the fact that most everyone that Beatrice passed were wearing cloaks of some sort.

Coming to an intersection in the road, Beatrice looked down it. The narrow alley that seemed to slope downwards as if towards Hell itself, appeared to repel the witches and wizards who walked by it. Beatrice took a deep breath and hugged her bag closer to her as she took her first steps down this passage that reeked darkness.

She unsteadily moved along, reading the names of the shops as she passed by. Borgin and Burkes, one read.

It had a foul aura drifting from it that made Beatrice wrinkle her nose. _One thing about working for faeries_, she thought, _is to be able to recognize and sense auras_.

As she made to go past the shop, an unusually tall figure came striding out and accidentally bumped her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry sir," she said as she looked up and saw a hooded man. He gave off a strange power, like a faerie did. Only she knew this man wasn't a faerie. He must have been a very powerful wizard.

"Don't let it happen again," the man hissed sharply. Beatrice couldn't see his face because of the hood, but she could feel his eyes burning into her mind, piercing her soul. She nodded to him and quickly stepped away to leave.

As Beatrice got a few steps down the path, the man hissed after her.

"Wait," it was an order. She stopped and stood still not wanting to get mixed up in any trouble. "You seem familiar. What is your name, child?"

Beatrice remembered Ravus's letter, _do not tell anyone who you are_, she had to think fast, "My name is Faith Winters, sir…"

"You're lying."

Silence.

"I am from Salem Witches' Institute and am visiting my aunt and uncle…" Beatrice started to get nervous. He was too suspicious. She didn't give him a chance to answer because she bounded down the alleyway and finally entered a shop.

_Bartholomew's Shop of Dark Artifacts _the sign by the door read. Briskly walking through the door, Beatrice immediately saw a short, plump man leaning over the counter examining something.

She coughed to get his attention.

The man jumped and turned around, his suspicious eyes trying to find some delinquency to accuse her of.

"What is it you want, child?" he snapped at her. His voice laced with greed, he stuck his nose up at her realizing that anyone who dressed as ragged as she did certainly must not have much money on her and therefore wouldn't be buying any merchandise from his store.

"Are you Bartholomew?" She asked.

"What if I am?" the shopkeeper threw a question back at her with a sneer.

"I have a package for Bartholomew, but I guess since you aren't him…" Beatrice drifted off, her eyes lazily roaming the artifacts along the shelves. Strange books and objects lined the walls. One in particular brought out curiosity in Beatrice; a book entitled _Faeries and Dark Matter_.

The shopkeeper's voice brought her out of her reverie. "I am Bartholomew. What package? Who sent it?"

"I need proof that you are who you say you are. And I'll tell you who sent the package when I know for certain that you are Bartholomew," she said, standing straighter.

"You are you working for? Is it Malfoy? No, he wouldn't trust a stupid girl with something of importance. It's…not the––the Dark Lord is it?" he almost whispered the last part.

"Dark Lord? No. Just get your damn proof of identification so I can leave," Beatrice was getting impatient now.

"Oh, right," he said, as he walked around the counter and reached in a drawer grabbing out a folder with parchment in it. They were files, and one of them had his picture and name. Bartholomew Goshawk.

She took a brown rectangular parcel out of her bag and handed it to Bartholomew.

After leaving, she sprinted out of Knockturn Alley and turned left to head back to the Leaky Cauldron.

She paused when she saw a crowd around a shop. Walking closer she realized it was a joke shop, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Interested, she crept closer and pushed her way through the crowd causing several people to scowl at her. Two red-headed twins were demonstrating a new product. She assumed they were the owners and she entered the shop.

Smiling at the strange objects and candies, she walked down the aisles. After awhile of looking she glanced at her watch, half an hour went by. She turned around and came face-to-face with the twins she saw out front.

"How can we help you?" they asked in unison.

AN: Hopefully I'll get the next chappie up by next week…please R & R… 

Luff, Hope of Freedom


	2. Chapter 2

Runner Girl

Meeting the Weasley Twins

----------------

_"Well, in our country," said Alice, still panting a little, "you'd generally get to somewhere else - if you ran fast for a long time as we've been doing."  
"A slow sort of country!" said the Queen. "Now, HERE, you see, it takes all the running YOU can do, to keep you in the same place. If you want to get somewhere else, you must run at least twice as fast as that!" _

-----------------

_Previously:_

_She turned around and came face-to-face with the twins she saw out front._

"_How can we help you?" they asked in unison._

Chappie 2:

"Umm, actually I was just looking…. Say, you wouldn't happen to have anything that I can use if I'm…running from trouble, would you? Let's say if I pulled a prank on someone important and I needed to get away without being seen….?" She asked.

"Ah, a true prankster, are you? Well, we have just the thing; if you would follow us please," they grinned at her.

"By the way, I am Fred Weasley and this here is…"

"….The funnier twin, George Weasley," the twin on the left told her. Fred smacked him lightly on his shoulder as George dipped into a low bow. And who might you be?"

"I'm…" _do not tell anyone who you are, _"Faith Winters, nice to meet you too."

"You do not go to Hogwarts do you?" the twin on the left, Fred, stated.

"Hogwarts? Oh! No I do not. I'm from Salem Witches' Institute. I'm visiting my aunt and uncle," she replied.

"Oooo, an American," they both grinned widely with a malicious look in their eyes, and truth be told, Beatrice was scared…_very very_ scared.

They led her a few isles over and stopped in front of a shelf of boxes with yellow candy.

"You see this here?" Fred said as he picked up a package of candy. "This is our latest experiment. It just came out last week. You just eat one and then you temporarily camouflage in with your surroundings. It works wonderfully when you're trying to prank someone…." George told her as he gazed off with a childish gleam in his eyes.

After showing her a few more interesting items she decided to buy the yellow camouflage candies, thinking that they could come in handy with her…profession.

------------------------

She left the shop happily grinning from ear to ear and decided it would be best if she found a hotel to stay in.

She went into the main room in the Leaky Cauldron and sat at a table with her just bought butterbeer in one hand. _Would it really hurt to spend a night at this inn?_ She thought. _It's not like it matters, it's just an inn._

She walked over to the innkeeper, who she later learned was named Tom, and paid for a room.

_How often does one travel to London anyways?_ She thought to herself as she went up to her room. _It shouldn't be too hard to pretend that I'm a witch, besides tomorrow I can visit the Weasley twins again. They seemed like interesting people._

Later that evening, Beatrice fell asleep with happy thoughts of what shops she'll go to tomorrow.

Terribly sorry for such a short chapter. I honestly couldn't think of anything to write. That's why is sounds so lame. I promise the next chapter should be more interesting….and longer….

Luff again, Hope of Freedom


End file.
